


Wonderland

by marvelidiot



Series: Sexy Times with Steve and Sam [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelidiot/pseuds/marvelidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

“Something smells good,” Steve said as he came into Sam’s—now their—bedroom. The shower was going, so he assumed the nice smell was Sam’s body wash, but it was unfamiliar. Good, though. Steve couldn’t say what it reminded him of except that it was soothing. Sam had left the bathroom door ajar and steam from the shower wafted into the room and was illuminated by the bright shaft of sunlight from the bedroom window.

Steve sat on the edge of the bed and toed off his sneakers. He sat facing the window so the morning sun could slant across his face. He’d gone running this morning, further than usual, because the sunrise was so splendid, he’d wanted to see as much of it as possible. Nothing compared to when Sam took him flying to see the sunrise, but today was a close second.

After a few minutes of silent contemplation, inhaling the pleasant, fresh scent from the shower, Steve pulled his sweaty shirt over his head and wiggled out of his shorts and boxers. He pushed the ajar bathroom door open fully and went to the sink to splash his face with water. He didn’t think he’d ever get over this: the domesticity and easy familiarity of his life with Sam.

“Hey,” Sam said, opening the shower stall door to poke his head out, his smile wide.

“Good morning,” Steve said. “Did you just feel like sleeping in?”

Sam ducked back under the stream of water, but left the stall door open as an invitation. “I woke up at six-thirty,” he called over the splashing of water on tile. “In the regular people world, that’s damn near decent.”

Steve opened the shower door properly so he could slide in behind Sam. “Well, we’re not regular people,” he said.

Sam grumbled, “Speak for yourself,” as he handed Steve his shampoo.

Steve squirted a small dollop into his palms and lathered up his hair. Sam still had his back to Steve and Steve couldn’t help the way his eyes dragged along the lean muscles of Sam’s torso, the lovely V of his lower back that flared out into the best ass that had ever been sculpted. Water sluiced across his shoulders and made little streams and rivulets along his spine.

“You are such a horn dog,” Sam accused without turning around.

“What? I haven’t done anything.”

“I can practically hear your dick, Steve.”

Steve let out an affronted sigh. “I’ll have you know I’m perfectly capable of appreciating the nude form without wanting to stick my dick in it.”

“This isn’t _a_ nude form,” Sam said, finally turning around. “It’s _my_ nude form.” He grinned and Steve couldn’t help the way he smiled back, his heart going tight and achey in his chest. He dropped a kiss on Sam’s nose and grabbed him by the waist so he could change their positions and could get under the showerhead. He tilted his head back to rinse out the shampoo.

Sam made a noise like he’d just tasted something sinfully delicious. “You’re doing that on purpose,” he accused. He tweaked Steve’s nipple, and Steve’s dick, which was already well on its way to full attention, jumped.

“I’m not doing anything,” he promised, running his hands from his hair down his neck, over his chest. Watching the way Sam’s eyes tracked his movements.

“I’m having breakfast with Misty,” Sam said.

“Cancel.”

Sam bit his bottom lip as Steve touched himself, let his hands drift to his dick.

“I shouldn’t,” Sam said.

Steve switched gears and leaned forward to press his face against Sam’s neck. “You smell good,” he said. He dragged his mouth down the column of Sam’s throat, his collarbone, his sternum, his left nipple, his right. “You’re using a new body wash.”

“Yeah,” Sam said. He brought his hand up to cup Steve’s neck, his fingers running in little tight circles along Steve’s hairline. “Eucalyptus and gr—green tea,” he stuttered as Steve followed the scent down Sam’s stomach to his thighs. The tile floor was cold and hard against Steve’s knees.

“One of my vets made a gift basket,” Sam said. “A de-stress theme.”

“I know some ways to de-stress,” Steve murmured against Sam’s dick while his fingers slid over his asshole.

“It was really nice of her,” Sam squeaked. “Bath wash and candles and bubble bath and—fuck—and massage oil.”

“Massage oil,” Steve said, turning Sam around so he could get his mouth on his ass properly. Sam braced himself against the back wall of the shower stall.

“Misty and I are going to that new place that opened on Ridley Ave. I promised”

“Mmhmm,” Steve said, tonguing Sam’s asshole and wrapping his arm around Sam’s hips to jack his dick at the same time.

Sam was quiet for a few minutes, though the tremble of his legs and the way he was pushing his dick through the circle of Steve’s fingers was saying plenty. Steve lapped at the tight rim of muscle with the tip of his tongue, followed up with little kisses, then wide, wet licks. His grip on Sam’s dick was relatively loose and Sam was chasing friction almost frantically.  

“Can I fuck you?” Steve asked.

Sam groaned. “Yes. Please, yes.”

Steve stood up and kissed the back of Sam’s shoulders. “Have I ever mentioned how much I like it when you beg?”

“It might have come up,” Sam said, turning and capturing Steve’s mouth in a hot kiss. Their cocks bumped against each other and Steve grunted, dragged their hips together on purpose this time. Sam pushed Steve back and reached around him to turn off the shower.

“I’m not twenty anymore,” he explained, “No shower sex for me.”

Steve allowed himself to be walked into the bedroom, kissing and sucking on Sam’s bottom lip and running his hands up and down his back the whole way. He could tell Sam was trying to maneuver things so Steve would be on top, but Steve was stronger than him and used that to his advantage. When the back of his knees hit the bed, he cupped Sam’s ass and pulled him down on top of him.

“You did that on purpose,” Sam pouted.

Steve grinned. “Sometimes I like to watch you ride.”

“The laziest super soldier I’ve ever—”

Steve reached for the lube in the nightstand. “You been fucking other super soldiers?”

“You are _more_ than enough,” Sam assured him. He took the lube from Steve, squirted it into his palm and without preamble, took Steve’s dick in his hands.

“Cold,” Steve winced.

“If we hurry, I don’t have to cancel with Misty,” Sam said, sliding his lubed-up fingers over his hole.

Steve panted at the sight Sam made prepping himself; it was enough to start a steady stream of precum from his dick. “That’s my job,” he said a little breathlessly.

Sam smirked and positioned himself. Steve had to hold his dick in his fist because it was pressed into his stomach, rigid and throbbing. Sam sank down on him slow, so tight and velvety hot.

“Godddd,” Steve groaned. “Baabbyyy.”

Sam had that faraway look in his eyes as he took Steve’s entire length, the slowest, most exquisite slide of skin against skin. Steve reached up and ran his thumb over Sam’s lips. “Good?” he asked.

Sam nodded. The sunlight coming through the window fell on his face like strands of gossamer and his lips were parted in a small “o”.

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve said, his tone too sincere by half, but he couldn’t help it. Sam was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He pulled Sam down to kiss him again, to taste his lips, his jaw, his earlobe. A kiss on his Adam’s apple, the hollow at the base of his throat, back to his perfect mouth.

“You sure you have to go see Misty?” he asked, pushing into Sam. “I want to take my time with you.”

Sam grunted and leaned back to meet Steve’s next thrust. “If I have to be on top,” he said, “I set the pace.”

Steve grinned and in one smooth motion, rolled them over. He knew he was giving Sam what he’d wanted all along, but who cared? Fucking Sam was fucking Sam. “Does this mean I’m in charge now?” he teased.

Sam made a noise like the breath had been knocked out of him. “I can think of some ways to speed you up from here,” he said, his hands smoothing down Steve’s back. He nudged Steve’s ass with the heels of his feet. “Now hurry up. Misty doesn’t like to be kept waiting. And neither do I.”

“You are such a pushy bottom,” Steve said, nipping Sam’s ear. 

“You have exactly five minutes to get me off,” Sam said, giving Steve his serious, no nonsense look.

Steve smirked. He liked a challenge.

He rocked into Sam a few times, experimental nudges, mostly messing with him until Sam said through gritted teeth, “I swear to God, Steve,” and Steve got on with it, angling Sam’s hips for maximum impact.

“How’s that?” he asked. “That good for you, baby?”

Sam bit his bottom lip and let his head fall back on the pillow, nodding. Steve drove into him, picking up the pace until Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head.

Steve thrust in again and again, his hard rhythm unwavering. Sam was so gorgeous, so perfect, so tight and hot and good and fuckable. And he was making such lovely little noises, distant, distant cousins to actual words. And his nails were digging into Steve’s back but Steve kinda liked the way it hurt. Liked the way Sam’s breath was hot and ragged against him. Liked how a sheen of sweat had broken out on Sam’s beautiful brown skin. Liked how he had started to tremble underneath Steve. How his back was bowing forward and his legs were clamping Steve’s side almost punishingly tight. The way his little _oh-oh-oh_ noises had turned to _ah-ah-ah_ gasps, eyes closed, lips parted.

“Look at me,” Steve groaned, “Look at me, baby. Let me see you come. You gonna come for me, Sam? Let me—see—oh god. Oh fuck.”

Sam’s eyes had fluttered open and like nothing, he’d disarmed Steve.

Because Steve couldn’t be suave and sexy when Sam was looking at him like that—blissed out, like he was on the best kind of drugs—and Steve couldn’t hold his measured, calculated pace anymore. Was blindly chasing Sam down the rabbit hole and when Sam came, clenching around Steve’s dick, Steve rasped, “You feel so—” and down, down, down he went.

 *****

“You’re late,” Misty said by way of greeting to Sam. She pushed herself off the bench with her prosthetic arm.

“Yeah, well,” Sam said, fidgeting with his shirt cuff. “Steve says hi."

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally never writing anything except Sam and Steve sexy times. This is who I am now.


End file.
